


'And I've never been prouder' - A Haikyuu speed skating AU

by Sugasfanfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugasfanfics/pseuds/Sugasfanfics
Summary: A speed skating au featuring Akaashi and Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	'And I've never been prouder' - A Haikyuu speed skating AU

A cold blast of air rushed past Bokuto as the two boys flew past him, the yellow stripes of Akaashi’s body suit shone out to him as Akaashi leant impossibly over the ice, his hand skimming the rink gracefully as he sped around the corner trying to close the gap between the short orange haired boy and him. Bokuto winced as Hinata gained speed around the corner, clawing the winning position within his grasp whilst wrenching it from Akaashi’s. 

All eyes were on them when everyone’s breath simultaneously hitched as Hinata slugged his way in front of Akaashi, a split-second movement tightening his grasp on a gold medal. 

“It’s not over yet” whispered Bokuto, his words quickly swept away into the fans screams and yells. Beside him Kageyama roared encouragement to Hinata, for once Bokuto was the quiet one, his body slouched over apprehensively, half his nails already bitten down. Bokuto feels another terrifying explosion of cool air brush past him, blowing his hair around furiously. Akaashi pushes harder, faster, further his body being torn apart more and more with each stride. He’d worked too hard to be second, not again, he’d worked so hard for that moment of glory for the cheers from the crowd for those few minutes of pure unfiltered brilliance, he was not losing that, not today. Akaashi threw his body forward harder, faster, further. His legs pumping him forward, arms swinging in just the right place, he was going to do this, he was going to win. Bokuto stood up fully, hands clenched tightly at the railing, Akaashi was going to win this.

Akaashi feels the rush of air beside him as Hinata’s arms strain to push forward. He’s close, too close but so is the finish line a few more meters and it’ll be all over. Akaashi presses forward harder, faster, further, harder, faster, further. But not far enough there’s no more length to run, it’s over, Akaashi slows down eventually coming to a halt, the screams of the crowd jumping down his throat, Bokuto’s heavy pitying gaze boring into his back. Akaashi’s face contorts into a warped grimace as he marches off the ice toward the locker room in front. 

Bokuto moves fast pushing through the crowd surrounding Hinata as they congratulate him jovially but ignore Akaashi. He breaks through the iron wall of fans to catch a glimpse of Akaashi, not his usual calm collected Akaashi but speed skater Akaashi. He rips the helmet from his head and launches it furiously at the wall, a thunderous clatter marking the air as the helmet bounces casually off the wall. It falls onto the floor, tiny echoes spattering from the ground as it rolls on rubber. Akaashi looks at it with malice and hate as he slashes off his skates and discards them on the floor. His hands visibly shake while he stands impossibly still like the calm before a storm. Bokuto steps closer hoping he’s given Akaashi enough time before coming to talk to him but stops abruptly as Akaashi lets out a strangled wail, his whole body folding over as the air from his lungs is screamed out of his body. Last wisps of his breath are released whilst Akaashi surges forward toward the set of blue lockers, his eyes fixed intently at the centre of one locker. Akaashi lets out another loud yell as he throws a powerful punch at the cool metal. His hand ricochets against the blue steel, causing another burst of screeching from him. Then Akaashi jumps back suddenly like he’s only just realizing what he’s doing, like he’d just thrown up a demon and it was sitting in front of him, mocking him like the small dent in the locker was. Akaashi looks away, his breath heavy, head hung as his chest heaves under him, eyes spinning electrically until they meet Bokuto’s. Akaashi scuffles back from Bokuto wanting to run from him, wanting to suck back in his screams. 

“Come here” instructs Bokuto softly as he steps toward Akaashi. Akaashi stands still, his head hung low as tears finally prick his eyes. Bokuto opens his arms wide and wraps them around Akaashi, enveloping him in a hug. At this Akaashi can’t hold his tears in any longer, his arms limp at his side as he rests his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, the tears slipping down his red face and onto Bokuto’s shirt. 

“I was so close” sobbed Akaashi, his voice breaking cruelly halfway through, shoulders shaking as he let Bokuto hold him and rub his back tenderly. 

“I know, Akaashi” Bokuto says into his ear in a soothing whisper “and I’ve never been prouder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
